Not Your Normal Sibling Competition
by HarperLeethe2
Summary: What if Aria just meets Wesley and falls in love with him? Is he in love with her or just using her to get his brother mad at him? What will happen when what is supposed to be a loving family dinner turns into a brawl? Which brother will Aria choose? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is Marlene King's characters and main plot. I just came up with this particular plot.

**Hi, I'm back with a different story. What if Aria never got shot and A was gone? What if Aria never met Wesley until now? Well, let's find out! –HarperLeethe2**

Ezra's POV

It has been four years since Aria left me. All I knew of her new life was that she was living in New York going to college. I am still living in Rosewood, however; unable to get a transfer to follow my love, courtesy of Byron. It has been four years since Aria found out about my book. God I miss her! Stupid book! Stupid me!

Aria's POV

God I miss Ezra! But I can't miss a guy that took advantage of me, right? I am so entangled in my thoughts I didn't notice I ran right into a guy holding a Starbucks coffee. "Oh I'm so sorry!" I manage to get out. He then says "oh you are beautiful." I blush and then he realizes what he has just said. "I mean –no I can't lie you are beautiful." Then I change the subject and say "Thank you. Can I buy you another coffee?" Then he says "sure." We walk in the door and he orders himself a coffee and I order myself one too. I then start to pull out my credit card then he says "no, it's on me." I start to tell him I will pay him back later but he says "all you have to do is stay and talk to me." I mumble an ok and say that I will find us a seat. He comes back a minute later, hands me my coffee and says "I didn't catch your name." "Aria Montgomery" I say. "Wesley, Wesley Fitzgerald." Then he smiles.

Wesley's POV

I smile when she doesn't notice anything familiar about the name. And then I figure Ezra probably hid his past from her. I listen a lot about her past but she never mentions Ezra's name. Was she really over him? Then I ask her on a date. She tries to refuse it but I make her say yes. Finally I would give my brother payback for leaving me with our psycho mom. I then decide I will be a gentleman and walk her to her apartment. When she is about to turn away from me to enter her apartment I make my move and I kiss her, softly then rougher. God her lips tasted so nice. I left her breathless at her doorstep and smiled, she was making this so easy.

Aria's POV

It is the next night. The night Wes and I have a date to one of New York's ritzy dinner places. I open the door and he is standing there with a bouquet of flowers. Swoon! "Hey babe" he says in the most sultry voice ever. I can't help but notice the similarity between him and Ezra.

Wesley's POV

After Aria and I have a fabulous dinner I take her back to my apartment hoping to strike lucky. She refuses to have sex with me. And to her relief I don't get mad at her for it. That was a way to get a girl to fall in love with you. Then I ask her if she will go to a family dinner with me tomorrow night. She says yes.

Ezra's POV

I am getting ready for this dinner at Mom's house. Wes, my mom, and Wes's girlfriend are going to be there. I hadn't heard much about his girlfriend, just that I was going to like her. When Mom says to answer the door for Wesley I do. When I do I almost have a stroke. It's Aria. Then I see Wesley walk up behind her and grab her hand with a huge grin wide across his face. Then turns her to him and kisses her square on the mouth. "Ezra, this is my girlfriend."

**More to come if you guys like it. Aria is always being used. That is sad being she is like my favorite character. –HarperLeethe2**


	2. Chapter 2

Aria's POV

"What?" I ask in pure confusion. "Aria, my love," he adds which pushes Ezra over the edge. "Aria, Wes is my brother." Then I say "you never told me you had a brother. Oh, wait you didn't tell me a lot of things." I add sarcastically at the end. Then Ms. Fitzgerald notices our arrival, hugs Wes and then leans in to hug me. "You must be Aria." Then turns to Wes and says "beautiful girl, Wes. You are lucky." Ezra clears his throat. His mom has no idea who I am. Of course, Ezra didn't tell his family about me. Jerk.

Ezra's POV

What the hell was my brother doing hooking up with Aria? He knows how I feel about her. Wait that is it. He is using her to get back at me for leaving him with our manipulating mother. I had to tell Aria to be careful around my brother. He is using her. How do I tell her that all Fitzgerald's apparently _use_ people? He then gives me a wicked glance and escorts Aria to the kitchen table. He lightly brushes her butt which drives me insane.

Wesley's POV

This is very awkward; but in a positive way. Aria seems to try and act normal even though she is clearly nervous about being in the room with her boyfriends' mother, the first love that broke her heart, and her boyfriend of now that also happens to be her previous love's brother. I look up from my gourmet steak to Ezra staring at Aria hopefully and Aria shooting dangerous daggers back at him. I reach out for Aria's hand and she willingly takes it. I don't try to be discreet with this action and I lift our intertwined hands to rest on the table. Ezra glowers at me. I bet my very fat allowance that he wishes that he was in my position more than anything.

Ezra's POV

When we finish dinner we walk into the living room. Wes and Aria sit on the couch. My mom takes one of the chairs and I can either sit next to Aria or on the other chair. I decide on the latter because if I sat next to her, I would put my arm around her shoulders and that would totally tick her off. I am lucky she is even in my presence at all. Luckily I get to sit right across from her and I can observe her every angle. Her hazel eyes gleam in the light when she smiles. The smile is never to me it is either to mom or Wesley. Wes of course has his arm snaked around her waist. Ugh, I have to turn away not to barf. Then my mother says that she is going to go up to bed and that we should let ourselves out when we want to leave. When she leaves it turns really awkward and then I see Wesley take Aria closer to him. He then asks her what they want to do after they leave. He asks her with a suggestive expression if they can finally have sex tonight. She blushes and slaps him playfully and he gropes one of her breasts. She says "Wes, please don't do that." She says half shocked and half intimidated. I can't handle her scared expression that is caused by my immature brother. So I say "that's it, Wes. Stop pestering her for sex. If you just want to get laid then go to a prostitute. Aria is too good of a person to be used." I say quite defensively. She winces at my harsh language but I can tell she is thankful. Then Wes stands up and says "huh, look at that. You are the biggest hypocrite, Ezra! Don't think I don't know that you spied on her and her friends to get information on the whole 'Alison' mystery for your book!" I am taken aghast and then before I know it I knock Wesley unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is more. I don't own Pretty Little Liars by the way. Enjoy- HarperLeethe2**

Ezra's POV

I knocked Wesley out. Oh no. As I look at my baby brother I have a flashback. After I had left to visit Malcom and after I had that awkward conversation with Aria, I had visited Wesley per his request. He wanted to talk business. He had figured out about my past research on the Alison mystery. He had some documents to prove it too. He told me he would tell Aria. The only thing that would prevent him from doing so is if I would let him have her. He didn't even know Aria. Why does he need to ruin my life to get a girl he doesn't even know? He said he knew Aria from watching her from his car. He had also watched her get ready for bed each night. He said the lighting in her room really illuminated her nice behind. I almost barfed. "That is really creepy." I said. He then replied "you act like you never spied on her before." "But not for that purpose" I say. He then says "she probably would have been less upset if it was for that purpose." He continues "so what's it going to be Ezra?" I had told him he could have her and that that would be better than her finding out about my festivities. Fortunately, he had been dragged out by my mother, who had perfect timing. She eventually did find out without any help from Wes, but that was like half a year later. He now met her over a year later and was dating her.

I look up at Aria. She is in initial shock. Then recovers and throws daggers at me; each one splitting my skin like a knife.

**Well that was fun to write. Hope you are enjoying the story so far! More to come.- HarperLeethe2**


End file.
